Happy Halloween
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Câu chuyện về một ngày Halloween "bình thường" của America và England :3


"Happy" Halloween

Cứ mỗi năm một lần, ngày lễ mà America thích nhất (tất nhiên là vẫn sau Giáng sinh) lại đến – Halloween. Phải có lý do nào đó thì Halloween mới là ngày lễ quan trong thứ nhì ở Mỹ chứ! Cậu yêu ngày lễ này, không chỉ vì đó là một cái cớ để trang trí cả căn nhà bằng đống đồ kì quặc cậu cất công sưu tập một năm qua, hay mua gần hết cửa hàng kẹo mà chẳng bị gọi là tên tham ăn (mỗi năm America bán được 2 tỉ USD kẹo ngọt trong mùa này đấy, cậu chỉ đang yêu nước thôi =3=). Không, điều Alfred trông đợi nhất chính là cuộc thi thường niên giữa cậu và England – cuộc thi nhát ma.

England, hay còn gọi với cái tên Arthur, đã là người yêu của Alfred từ những năm 60. Mối quan hệ giữa cậu và anh khá rắc rối, dù vậy sau Thế chiến 2 thì hai người đã cởi mở hơn và nhận ra tình cảm dành cho nhau, mất tận mười mấy năm đấy :'(. Từ ấy, Alfred và Arthur đã cùng nhau trải nghiệm những khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời nhất. Vậy tại sao hai người lại có cái "truyền thống" trẻ con như vậy? Chuyện là thế này.

Hồi thập kỉ 70 – thời kì mà America có hơi … hoang phí một chút, cậu đã tổ chức không biết bao nhiêu là bữa tiệc tùng, một trong số đó là lễ Halloween. Alfred vẫn còn nhớ đêm hôm ấy, Arthur đã "lỡ" dọa cậu sợ đến mức hét lên (một cách đầy nam tính, nhấn mạnh là đầy nam tính nhá) và bất tỉnh trước mặt toàn thể quan khách đến dự tiệc, bao gồm cả Nixon – tổng thống của cậu. Một thiếu niên Mỹ đầy sĩ diện như cậu tất nhiên không thể bỏ qua việc này, nên đã quyết định trã đũa bằng cách lừa England mặc bộ đồ Robin cosplay cùng cậu vào lễ Halloween năm sau, biết rằng anh sẽ cực kì ghét nó. Đúng như cậu nghĩ, vẻ mặt Arthur khi ấy có thể so sánh với trái cà chua đỏ nhất của Spain XD Chiếc quần còn cho Alfred góc nhìn hoàn hảo của cặp … ấy nữa, một mũi tên trúng hai con nhạn. Mà cậu đã nhắc tới việc Arthur có thân hình rất đẹp chưa nhỉ? Dáng người mảnh khảnh nhưng vẫn mang sức quyến rũ riêng, nhất là ở … Ahem, trở lại chủ đề chính nào *đỏ mặt*. Thế là từ ấy England quyết định lập kế hoạch chơi khăm America, và anh rất giỏi trong vụ đó. Nhưng tuyệt đối KHÔNG PHẢI do Alfred nhát gan đâu đấy nhá! Chỉ tại Arthur biết hết mấy thứ làm cậu sợ từ lúc còn nhỏ chứ bộ =3=. Cho đến giờ, tỉ số thắng thua giữa hai người là 39-2, grrr. Nhưng việc đó sẽ thay đổi sớm thôi, bởi Halloween năm nay cậu sẽ dọa England sợ đến ngất xỉu cho mà xem XDDD.

Cuối cùng thì ngày Halloween cũng đến. Tất cả các quốc gia đều đến bữa tiệc của America, kể cả đất nước không được mời như Russia, hừ. Mọi người đang có một khoảng thời gian vui vẻ. Italy chạy vòng quanh trong kiểu trang phục SM nào đấy…à không, đó chỉ là quần áo nô lệ với vòng dây xích quang cổ thôi. Người sói Germany đuổi theo Italy (khá đáng sợ ấy D:). Prussia cố gắng "chiếm giữ khu vực quan trọng" của một Austria hóa trang thành Betthoven. NinJapan và God-Greece trò chuyện về loài mèo nào đấy trong góc dù Greece có vẻ gà gật suốt buổi. Sang nhà Bắc Âu, có thể dễ dàng thấy được Pháp sư Norway đang làm ngơ trước màn độc thoại của Viking Denmark. Ngoài ra, còn có France trở nên biến thái hơn mọi ngày với trang phục… một bông hoa hồng ở chỗ "ấy ấy" có phải trang phục không nhỉ? Hungary bận rộn cùng chiếc camera, mắt lóe sáng mỗi khi thấy vài quốc gia nam đứng cạnh nhau (?!) Bữa tiệc rất tuyệt vời và vui (party của hero mà lại XD), nhưng không hiểu sao cậu cứ thấy thiếu thứ gì đó, ai đó…

Hey, England đâu mất rồi?

America thử đi tìm và hỏi mọi người trong bữa tiệc, nhưng chẳng ai biết England có đến hay không cả. Quái lạ, chẳng lẽ Arthur lại quên ngày Halloween được? Vậy là Alfred không thể dọa anh bằng bộ trang phục Jason ngầu lòi này rồi =3=.

Tối hôm ấy, America hậm hực tiễn khách về, vẫn tự hỏi về sự vắng mặt của England. Cậu thay đồ rồi leo lên giường tắt đèn ngủ, một tay thò ra khỏi giường. Nhất định ngày mai phải gặp Arthur để nói về chuyện này mới được – cậu thầm nghĩ.

Nằm yên cỡ 5 phút, Alfred lại bắt đầu suy nghĩ. Làm thế nào để quỵt China 1,2 nghìn tỷ cậu mượn nhỉ, có nên xây thêm vài trăm chi nhánh McD's quanh nhà không ta :3. À mà gần đây Japan có cho Alfred mượn cuốn phim horror khá đáng sợ. Nhất là cảnh người đàn ông đó bị giết trong phòng ngủ ấy D:. Chỉ tại ông ấy đưa tay ra khỏi giường, xui xẻo thật :'( Dù sao thì hero như cậu chẳng sợ gì mấy vụ đó đâu. Miễn sao đừng làm như người đàn ông đó thì hồn ma sẽ không tới bắt cậu được, nhỉ? Và Alfred còn có Arthur ở bên cạnh nắm tay cậu lúc này mà, việc gì phải…

Eh, Arthur tối nay đâu có đến nhà cậu?

Nhưng Alfred đang nắm tay ai đó mà?

Vậy…

"Alfrrrred…" – một giọng nói thì thào phát ra từ dưới giường cậu.

"Ggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – vang lên trong đêm tối là tiếng hét của thiếu niên Mỹ trẻ tuổi đánh thức cả khu nhà quanh đó. Alfred sợ hãi rơi xuống giường, cố gắng tuyệt vọng tìm nơi chạy trốn khỏi con ma đang nắm chặt lấy tay cậu, để rồi thấy cặp mắt đỏ như máu cùng điệu cười trầm trầm kinh dị của con quái vật ngay trước mặt. America lại càng hoảng loạn hơn. Cậu loạn choạng chạy ra cửa phòng, vô tình bật công tắc đèn lên.

Hiện ra trên sàn nhà là một England hóa trang thành vampire đang ôm bụng cười như không có ngày mai, lăn qua lăn lại nhìn thấy mặt cậu rồi lại bật cười tiếp. Khung cảnh lúc đó thật kì quặc theo nhiều nghĩa.

Sau 5 phút, America đã hoàn hồn. Sắc mặt của cậu chuyển từ kinh sợ sang ngạc nhiên và cuối cùng là giận dỗi.

"Englandddddd, sao anh lại dọa em như thế chứ!" Alfred phụng phịu nói với Arthur vẫn đang cười như điên dưới sàn phòng ngủ.

"Vì… haha… em…ha…cái mặt đó…ha…khụ…haha…" England vừa nói vừa ho vì cuời quá độ, gương mặt anh trông thật đáng ghét =3=.

Đợi một lúc cho đến khi Arthur bình tĩnh lại, hai người ngồi trên giường.

"Em hỏi thật đấy, anh làm em giật mình chết đi được!" Alfred nói. Cậu thực ra "sợ chết đi được" mới đúng, nhưng còn lâu hero như cậu mới chịu thừa nhận vụ đó.

"Heh, chẳng phải chúng ta đều biết cuộc thi nhỏ hằng năm giữa em với anh à? Em ngốc thật đấy Alfred." Arthur trả lời, chiếc nón nhỏ màu xanh lơ lửng trên đầu quý ông Anh Quốc.

"Thế này chẳng công bằng chút nào cả! Anh đâu có dọa em trong bữa tiệc đâu!" America phản đối.

"Alfred thân mến, ngay từ đầu đã chẳng có luật nào về việc đó cả, nếu em sợ thì cứ thừa nhận đi ~" Arthur cười, không bỏ qua cơ hội để chọc tức thiếu niên mà anh yêu mến. Haizz, nếu biểu cảm của Alfred không "vô giá" thế này thì anh đâu phải chế giễu cậu nhiều như vậy.

"Grrrrr, kiểu gì cũng thấy anh gian lận mà =3=" Alfred lầm bầm. "Cơ mà làm sao mắt anh có màu đỏ được vậy? Cả đống trang phục nữa?" Cậu hỏi tiếp.

"America, có lẽ ngày nào đó em sẽ biết đến cái gọi là kính áp tròng, và đừng nói là em không biết vampire đấy nhé? Thế mà ai đấy dám gọi anh là lỗi thời á?" England cười mỉa.

"Hey! Bây giờ chẳng ai hóa trang thành vampire nữa đâu, anh chỉ quá già để biết điều ấy thôi." Alfred phản đối. Đùng như vậy thật. Những năm gần đây các quốc gia đều chọn hóa trang thành các kiểu độc đáo hơn, nếu không nói là kì lạ hơn =.= Vậy nên giờ nhin Arthur trong trang phục này lại khiến cho Alfred cảm thấy… đặc biệt, hay thậm chí là hấp dẫn hơn? Mmm, một ý nghĩ chợt thoáng qua đầu cậu, khiến America cười thầm.

"Oi! Tôn trọng truyền thống mới là…mphh" Màn lảm nhảm của England bị chặn lại bởi nụ hôn bất ngờ của America. Hai cánh tay đẩy anh xuống giường, nơi Alfred nhanh chóng tiến sát anh.

"Hey Arthur, em vừa nhớ ra một điều mà người ta hay làm với vampire đấy!" Alfred vui vẻ cất lời, trong giọng nói ẩn chút mờ ám.

"H…eh?" Arthur bối rối, vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì (sắp) xảy ra. Thật đáng thương.

"Chẳng phải ngày xưa vampire thường bị "đóng cọc" sao? Nếu bây giờ anh là một vampire, thì hero như em cũng nên làm vậy chứ nhỉ?" America trả lời, nụ cười càng lộ rõ vẻ đen tối.

"Ah? Kh…không phải như thế, đồ ngốc! Em hiểu chữ "đóng cọc" theo kiểu gì vậy hả?" Arthur cựa quậy, cố thoát khỏi vòng tay đang giữ chặt anh xuống giường, mặt đỏ bừng.

Nhưng đã quá trễ. Bàn tay Alfred luồn qua áo anh, khiến Arthur bất chợt cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng.

"Anh không bao giờ nên gian lận với em đâu, Arthur." – cất lên giọng nói của thiếu niên trẻ tuổi.

Khỏi phải nói, đêm Halloween năm ấy, khu phố nơi Alfred ở chẳng ai ngủ được cả bởi "âm thanh" kì lạ phát ra từ nhà cậu.

~Happy Halloween~

P.s: Halloween đùng là ngày lễ quan trọng thứ nhì ở Mỹ và vào mùa này dân Mỹ cũng mua hết 2 tỷ USD tiền kẹo, chịu chơi thật :v

America cũng là con nợ lớn nhất thế giới (14.3 nghìn tỷ USD) trong đó nợ nước ngoài nhiều nhất là TQ. Hồi sau Ww2 nó còn là chủ nợ lớn nhất mà TvT.

: đừng hỏi "đóng cọc" có nghĩa là gì, tác giả không biết đâu, cả chữ trong ngoặc … nữa :v


End file.
